


Between Here and There

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Baby Harry Potter, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Gen, Missing Scene, Prequel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: [AU от канона первой книги] Прошёл целый день между гибелью Волдеморта и появлением Гарри на пороге дома Дурслей.





	Between Here and There

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between Here and There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373272) by [Sparky_Weedwhacker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Weedwhacker/pseuds/Sparky_Weedwhacker). 



Раздался стук во входную дверь.  
  
Сириус сразу понял, что всё это время спал. И Гарри тоже. Последнее, что он помнил: на часах было пять вечера, а за окнами коттеджа — серое небо и хмарь. Сейчас же почти пробило восемь, за окном было темно и ясно, и звёзды на небе подмигивали, как будто всё в этом мире было в порядке.  
  
Он опустил глаза. Спинка Гарри спокойно подымалась и опускалась, личико было расслаблено. Прозвучал ещё один громкий стук, и Гарри завозился и нахмурил тонкие бровки, лёжа на голой груди Сириуса. От рубашки Сириус избавился где-то около полудня, после довольно рискованной смены подгузника — подвига, который, судя по запаху, придётся повторить.  
  
Где его волшебная палочка? Боже, как он мог оставаться таким беспечным после всего случившегося?   
Он поймал взглядом рукоятку палочки, торчащую из коробки с памперсами на краю кофейного столика, нагруженного баночками со смесями детского питания, неиспользованными подгузниками, полупустой бутылочкой и разноцветными игрушками. Всё это — свидетельства его отчаянных попыток успокоить Гарри, который, несмотря на все его усилия, не переставал плакать, плакать, плакать...  
  
Ещё один удар в дверь, более громкий, чем предыдущие. Пожиратели Смерти не стали бы стучать, — напомнил себе Сириус. И тем не менее он выхватил свою волшебную палочку из стопки подгузников, прежде чем подойти к двери. Гарри захныкал в знак протеста против потревоженного сна.  
  
Сириус посмотрел в дверной глазок и увидел только пряжку ремня. Он прислонился головой к деревянной поверхности, обмякая от облегчения. Гарри от души зевнул, тычась мордашкой Сириусу в грудь.  
  
— Что такое? — громко спросил он.  
  
— Эт' Хагрид, Сириус, — пробасил великан, словно это могло быть не очевидно. — Поговорить надо. Я сделал ошибку.  
  
— Ошибку? Какую?  
  
— Думаю, нам б лучше лицом к лицу с тобой п'говорить.  
  
Утомлённая печаль у него в голосе заставила Сириуса открыть ему. Постучав волшебной палочкой по дверному проёму, он заставил тот расшириться до подходящих размеров. Первый этаж коттеджа представлял собой одну просторную комнату, а второй являл собой маленький чердак, оставляющий место для высокого и просторного потолка. Хагрид, войдя в дом, поместился, но довольно впритык.  
  
— Что я могу тебе предложить? Чаю?  
  
А нашлось бы у него среди посуды что-то, подходящее Хагриду? Он вообразил, как Хагрид пытается пить из одной из тонких фарфоровых чашек, отогнув мизинец, и испустил одиночный, почти истерический смешок, который попытался замаскировать под зевок.  
  
— Н-нет, — сказал Хагрид, теребя в руках бороду. — Не могу надолго задержаться. У меня важное поручение от Дамблдора, которым я должен заняться. Тут-то я как раз из-за этого.  
  
Гарри захныкал громче, более настойчиво.  
  
— Что от меня может быть нужно Дамблдору? — узнал Сириус.  
  
Хагрид насупился, протяжно и шумно выдыхая через нос. Он разевал рот и снова закрывал, так и не заговорив, как будто ничего из того, о чём он думал, не было достаточно хорошим. Наконец-то он сказал:  
— Гарри.  
  
— А что Гарри? — спросил Сириус, и вес волшебной палочки у него в руке вдруг обрёл значимость.  
  
— Зря я вообще дал тебе меня отговорить везти его к тёте и дяде. Я нарушил прямой приказ Дамблдора. Хотя он понимает, что из нас никто... не был в своём уме. Но он всё ещё хочет, чтоб я отдал его им, и я это сделаю. Они его родня.  
  
Сириус немедленно решил, что большей глупости в жизни не слышал. Глаза его сузились.  
  
— Прошлой ночью ты согласился. — Вопрос уже был разрешён. Обсуждать тут было нечего. — Я его крёстный. Джеймс и Лили-... — он задохнулся на их именах. Гарри начал завывать. — Они хотели, что бы  ** _я_**  за ним присматривал, Хагрид! — ему пришлось практически кричать, чтобы быть услышанным.  
  
Будучи бдительным, но не обеспокоенным, Сириус сунул палочку в задний карман, чтобы освободить обе руки и успокоить Гарри. Он нюнюшкался с мальчиком, делая губы уточкой и пуча глаза. Он знал, насколько глупо, должно быть, выглядит со стороны, и вместе с тем обнаружил, что ему совершенно на это плевать. Вой перешёл в хныканье, а потом в лёгкий смех.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты его любишь, и я был бы только рад, останься он с тобой, но Дамблдору видней.  
  
Сириус смерил его укоризненным взглядом.  
— Вот уж не думаю. Только не насчёт Гарри.  
  
В те секунды, что потребовались Сириусу для ответа, Гарри вновь жалостливо закуксился. Сириус качал его на руках, отчаянно над ним воркуя.  
  
Хагрид застыл на месте. Розни были слишком чужды ему, чтобы с ходу сориентироваться. Щеки великана вспыхнули от гнева, который не мог продолжаться при его взгляде на небритого, полуодетого человека перед собой, тщетно пытающегося успокоить ребёнка. Сириус уже три года как окончил Хогвартс, но никогда ещё Хагрид не видел его настолько юным. Стоя здесь и сейчас, он напоминал скорее напуганного мальчика, нежели мужчину.  
  
— С-Сам-Знаешь-Кто мёртв-...  
  
— Я в курсе, да, — едко перебил Сириус.  
  
— Он мёртв, но не Пожиратели Смерти и всяк остальные, кто его поддерживал. Сейчас уже все знают, что стряслось. Едва они поймут все обстоятельства — тута же станут Гарри искать. Такие чудовища захотят отыгаться и не погнушаются обидеть даже такого маленького и беззащитного. Дамблдор говорит, что у своей родни Гарри будет в целости и сохранности, пока всё не уляжется.  
  
— Я сам его защищу, — осклабился Сириус, но глаза у него были большими и стеклянными, а голос — бесцветным. — Я готов жизнь за него отдать. Я его крёстный отец!  
  
— Так потому-то все и знают, что он у тебя, как и знают о том, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто умер, — всё сказанное Хагридом до сих пор казалось жёстко отрепетированной речью, но последнее прозвучало с непринуждённой лёгкостью чистой убеждённости.  
  
— Так. Они знают, где я?  _Ты_  им выболтал, когда в очередной раз набрался? — резкость собственных слов поразила даже самого Сириуса, но раскаяния на этот счёт он в себе не нашёл.  
  
— Из всех людей, о том, что я подвёл Дамблдора, только вы с ним вдвоём и знаете. Ты отличный волшебник и чертовски хорош в бою, но Дамблдор, он... он сказал что-то о заклинании кровной защиты. Что это тебя убедит, если я не смогу себе позволить увезти Гарри к сестре Лили. Он надеется, что тебе будет легче узнать, какого рода защиту Гарри там сможет получить, — Хагрид жевал губы, обильные слёзы стекали по его щекам, исчезая в бороде.  
  
Глаза Сириуса прикрылись. Он прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Гарри, крохотные пальчики которого оказались у него волосах.  
  
— Мне от этого не легче, — сказал Сириус. Но не мог отречься от предложенной Гарри надёжной защиты. — Просто дай мне напоследок его искупать и накормить. Можешь посидеть... где хочешь, и подождать.  
  
Не будь он настолько оглушён горем, то наверняка с облегчением бы увидел, что Хагрид опустился на пол, а не на один из предложенных стульев или софу.  
  
Сириус использовал кофейный столик в качестве импровизированной пеленальной стойки, продолжая нежничать с Гарри и строить ему смешные рожи, хотя лицо его выглядело скорее болезненным.  
  
— Ты, кажись, умеешь с подгузниками управляться?  
  
— Прочитал инструкцию на обороте коробки прошлой ночью. На деле всё не так легко и просто, как пишут, — отозвался Сириус, наблюдая за Гарри внимательно, почти опасливо, зная слишком хорошо, что может вырваться из этого крошечного тела без предупреждения. Когда малыш был вымыт и вытерт насухо, Сириус быстрым взмахом палочки наполнил бутылочку смесью. Гарри жадно пил из неё, сидя у Сириуса на коленях, и с любопытством глядел на Хагрида поверх бутылочки.  
  
Как только со смесью было покончено, Гарри снова начал сморённо клевать носом. Сириус завернул его в одеяльце, которое Хагрид забрал из его кроватки прошлой ночью.  
  
— Ты летаешь? — спросил Сириус.  
  
Хагрид фыркнул.  
— Не сделали ещё такой метлы, какая б меня выдержала. На Ночном Рыцаре поедем.  
  
Сириус стянул лоскутный плед со спинки дивана, укутывая Гарри в дополнительный слой. Потом он встал и схватил со стола ключи от мотоцикла. Этим утром он звенел и тряс ими, пытаясь развлечь Гарри, но безуспешно. А теперь он вручил их Хагриду. Великан ответил ему недоумённым взглядом.  
  
— Зачем это?  
  
— Возьми мой байк. Мне он больше не понадобится.  
  
Не теперь, когда Гарри с ним не будет.  
  
До этой минуты Сириус не мог рисковать, поддаваясь мести. Потому что Гарри нуждался в нём. Но теперь в нём нуждались Джеймс и Лили.  
  
— Ещё как понадобится! — запротестовал Хагрид, не зная, что именно у Сириуса на уме, но зная наверняка, что ничего хорошего.  
  
— Прекрасно обойдусь и без него. Я могу трансгрессировать или взять метлу. Тебе он будет нужнее, чем мне, и на нём вы доберётесь быстрее, чем на автобусе. Только пообещай за ним ухаживать, — говорил Сириус, не отрывая глаз от сонного личика Гарри.  
  
— Я его одолжу на эту ночь, но потом верну, — настойчиво заявил Хагрид.  
  
— Не байк я хочу вернуть. — Сириус прижался губами к лобику Гарри, следя за тем, чтобы не задеть шрам, если вдруг тот ещё болит. — Послушай меня, Гарри, и слушай внимательно. Ты любим. Никогда не забывай этого, — прошептал он. Сказанные слова казались слишком простыми, но это всё, что пришло ему в голову. — Ты мог бы решить, что я лучше научился прощаться, после всех-то случаев, предоставленных этой чёртовой войной.  
  
Огромные ладони Хагрида накрыли его плечи, словно жилет.  
— Дамблдор говорит, что Гарри надо жить вместе с тётей, чтоб чары действовали, но это же не значит, что тебе нельзя с ним больше видеться или что ты ему больше не крёстный отец. Ты всё ещё ему нужен. Он ведь будет с магглами жить, в конце-то концов. Кому-то придётся объяснить ему, что к чему, и проводить его в Косой Переулок, когда время придёт.  
  
— Просто бери его уже. Пожалуйста, — проскрипел Сириус со всем достоинством, какое только смог собрать. Сейчас не хватало ещё удариться в слёзы. — Будь с ним осторожен. Обращайся бережно.  
  
— Я буду бережен, как кошка с котёнком.  
  
Памятуя о том, что кошки таскают своих детёнышей за шкирку, Сириус нашёл данное сравнение не особенно утешающим, но, заметив, с каким благоговением Хагрид забирает у него Гарри, он мог больше не сомневаться в его надёжности.  
  
— Не след'т тебе сейчас одному оставаться. Отыщи своих друзей. У вас с Римусом, знамо, не всё гладко — ну так хотя бы с Питером свяжитесь.  
  
Ярость, всколыхнутая последним именем, вспыхнула у Сириуса внутри с такой силой, что мгновенно иссушила слёзы, не дав им пролиться.  
  
— Непременно, — ответил он.  
  
Хагрид был слишком сильно ранен собственной скорбью, чтобы почувствовать в его голосе опасную решимость.


End file.
